The Hulk: Red Hulk (FMCU)
The Hulk: Red Hulk is the 4th movie in Phase 2 of the Fanon Cinematic Universe (FMCU). It serves as an origin story to the incredible Hulk. Story "Is the Gamma formula ready?" General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross walks into a military facility and looks up to see one of the Kree ships being pulled apart and tested on by men in white suits. Several dead Kree soldiers lie on beds in the facility. Head scientist Samuel Sterns approaches Ross and confirms the Gamma formula is complete. "The Kree Gamma signature, and the samples of Captain America's blood have done more for our super soldier program than we have made in years!". General Ross smiles as he looks on the clipboard and the name, Bruce Banner. Title shows. The Hulk: Red Hulk. Dr. Bruce Banner is working on a new project before General Ross walks into the room saying Bruce himself has been confirmed to be in the correct condition to be a test subject for his Gamma serum. He is then drugged and carried him to a testing room. Dr. Banner confesses how only he could test his serum, as he didn't want to be responsible for the serum killing someone else, but he was confident it would work. He is hooked up the machine as Dr. Sterns says" This might hurt a bit." The Gamma radiation turns on and his veins begin to glow green. Seemingly in rage, Bruce begins to grow in size and turn green. He turns into a Hulking monster and says," You said this wouldn't hurt!" He smashes out of the room " Hulk don't like Gamma! Hulk hate Gamma!" as Dr. Sterns watches in fear. Upon the 'Hulk' escaping the guards when they're weapons prove ineffective against him, General Ross calls the task force. Then SWAT team and Police chase after him. Hulk smashes them. He attempts to get them off his tail, by smashing the ground trying to stun them. A pair of SWAT choppers arrive, but Dr.Banner is able to jump really high in order to destroy them. Tanks and more helicopters arrive to stop him. He begins to attack them, but when seeing himself in a window of a shop he begins to turn back into Bruce as the SWAT team arrive to arrest him. In jail Bruce Banner awakes to find himself locked up in a high containment facility. he wonders what happened and why he couldn't remember anything, when General Ross and a team of soldiers enter the room. he is interrogated by Ross as to what happened, which Bruce realised the reason he does not remember anything is because the formula has given him a duel personality, Bruce and this 'Hulk' thing. After being tested on and experimented on again he becomes the Hulk once more as he loses control. The Hulk's persona becomes enraged with killing General Ross, blaming him for his transformation. He attempts to kill Ross but he escapes, leaving the army to attack Hulk. He flees the scene by jumping thousands of metres, going on the run. General Ross calls an emergency meeting with US military prisoner and HYDRA leader Baro Zemo, who has been in military custody after The Avengers took him down. After fitting Zemo with a bomb attached to him, he agrees that if he let's Zemo go and gets HYDRA to take down the Hulk, he will let him go free. Zemo agrees and HYDRA are sent to hunt down Dr. Banner, calling a team of mercenaries, lead by HYDRA assassin Brock Rumlow, to hunt him down. Meanwhile General Ross, realising he will never be safe from the Hulk, forces Dr. Sterns to re-create the gamma formula, which he uses on himself, becoming the Red Hulk. Down at Culver university Betty Ross finds a exhausted and on the run Bruce waiting outside her class, and as she finished her teaching Bruce meets her and tells her he has to speak to her in private. Betty is unwilling due to their past relationship ending because of Bruce's devotion to the gamma tests post-Kree. He explains to her what is happening to him, and how he is being hunted and is on the run, with these transformations causing this 'Hulk' to take control, making Bruce unable to control anything he did. He convinces Betty to try and get him out of the country, but they decide to stay the night at her house to avoid detection. Meanwhile at the airport Bruce and Betty lay low to attempt to fly Bruce to a remote place to stop people getting hurt as well as possibly learning to control the Hulk. He is ambushed by a squad of HYDRA soldiers, lead by mercenary Brock Rumlow. Bruce does not turn into the Hulk as he tries to keep his cool, but this time transforms through will on his own accord. He takes on the mercenaries, who have employed the use of explosive weapons to take him down. He gets Betty to safety outside when a few HYDRA assassins remain, whom he takes out, including Brock Rumlow, who he breaks most of the bones of, as well as scarring him badly. He then is confronted by a mysterious Red Hulk appears on the airfield. They engage in a huge battle, in which the Red Hulk attempts to throw a plane with civilians in it at the Hulk, but Bruce saves it, making sure nobody was hurt. They fight atop the airport control tower, and the Hulk eventually wins, and the Red Hulk transforms back into General Ross. Horrified with the revalation, Better Ross is left in tears at the state of her father, something Hulk takes the blame for, so when HYDRA 'Hulk Busters' arrive on the scene with Zemo piloting one of them, he destroys them all in a rage. He then goes to kill Zemo, but holds back, escaping the scene to another place he wouldn't be found. Steven Rogers, aka Captain America, is dropped off in a Quinnjet at an Alaskan wood cabin. He enters to see Bruce meditating on the carpet. He tells him the news sees the Hulk as a hero, and he offers him a place in the Avengers, as they will teach him how to control his powers. He nods slowly before opening his glowing green eyes, smiling. The end credits scene sees Brock Rumlow lying alive on a medical bed as Baron Zemo, and the new HYDRA recruit Samuel Sterns look over a new vial of the Gamma formula. Characters * Adrian Brody as Bruce Banner / The Hulk * Steven Lang as Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross / Red Hulk * Zooey Deschanel as Betty Ross * Jake Gyllenhaal as Baron Zemo * Chris Pratt as Brock Rumlow * George Clooney as Samuel Sterns * Chris Pine as Steve Rogers / Captain America Category:Coolot1 Category:FMCU Category:Jaga 321